Not so perfect after all Traducción
by Paty4Hale
Summary: A los ojos de Bella, Edward siempre ha sido capaz de hacerlo todo y algo más. Esta vez se enfrenta a un desafío. Una simple tarea mundana como cocinar no resulta como él planea. Edward y Bella descubren que hay limitaciones para la "perfección" de Edward. Aunque este descubrimiento puede que haya sido provocado. Pero quién sabe...cierto? La traducción es mía.


**Hola!**

 **Tal como comenté en la traducción de "Neither forgotten nor forgiven, but almost", por petición de una lectora traduje esa historia y esta.**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer mientras leia otra historia!.**

 **Tal y como en la otra traducción, hay ciertas cosas que se pierden al momento de cambiar de idioma, porque al escribirla originalmente en ingles no pensaba traducirla por lo que utilice ciertos coloquialismos, que bueno, al traducir se pierden.**

 **Pero, también estoy satisfecha con esta traducción, que es toda mía.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten.!**

* * *

 **Not so perfect after all**

 **Traducción.**

* * *

Verano.

Uno pensaría que siendo esa época del año el sol estaría brillando y el clima sería caliente. Cuando se escucha esa palabra uno se imaginaría gente en traje de baño aprovechando el calor y chicas corriendo a los lagos y las playas para broncearse.

No en Forks, Washington, sin embargo.

Aquí, tenías suerte si había dos días soleados seguidos. Hoy era uno de esos extremadamente raros días soleados.

Incluso aunque este fuera un verano bastante caliente, no era el paraíso soleado que Bella amaba. Toleraba el calor por el bienestar de su novio, y porque quería un para siempre con él, más le valía hacerse a la idea de que no viviría en un lugar soleado, no a menos que quisiera estar atrapada bajo techo todo el día, lo que sería una pérdida, y sería inútil. ¿Por qué vivir en un lugar soleado si de todas maneras no podrías salir y disfrutar el sol?

Pensaba esto mientras se alistaba para otro día con Edward y su familia. Los amaba, y adoraba pasar tiempo con ellos. Se alegraba de no tener que pretender nada como tenía que hacer en la escuela. Mantener una charada era realmente difícil, y una mentira llevaba a otra y a otra y así sucesivamente hasta que todo lo que saliera de tu boda fuera una mentira. Eso era lo que despreciaba de esta situación.

Sacudió los malos pensamientos y se dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el espejo. Edward vendría a recogerla y llevarla a su casa. Ella simplemente no entendía por qué no podía manejar hasta su casa. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Pero por alguna razón, Alice insistió en que se hiciera así. Bella se encogió de hombros. No cuestionaría a Alice; no después del episodio con James.

Varios golpecitos en la puerta principal la sacaron de su estado soñador.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, lo que también significaba despacio, pero no se estresó por ello, si algo tenían los vampiros era tiempo. Paciencia era otro asunto, pero tiempo tenían de sobra.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra hermosa sonrisa.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días para ti también.-Saludó Bella y le dio en beso en la mejilla.

-Estás lista para irte?

-Aún no he desayunado nada. ¿Crees que Alice se molestará si llegamos un poco más tarde de lo originalmente planeado?

Él sacudió su cabeza-Creo que sobrevivirá.

Ambos se adentraron a la casa de nuevo y caminaron hacia la cocina.

-Tengo curiosidad-Comenzó Edward. Bella asintió, él siempre tenía curiosidad.-¿Te importaría si yo preparo el desayuno para ti?

Ciertamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Pero hey!, si no tenía que comer cereal o un sandwich, entonces perfecto.

-Esto será interesante.-comentó Bella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina-¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo?-Él le dio una mirada que claramente indicaba que él lo sabía todo. Ella rodó los ojos y le permitió hacer lo que quisiera. Ya estaba pensando que podría desayunar si este experimento culinario no resultaba a su favor. Él ni siquiera quiso decirle lo que haría.

Bella observó a Edward subir las mangas de su camisa a la altura de los codos y abrir y cerrar todas y cada una de las gavetas de la cocina buscando algo. Ella soltó una risita pero él no estaba prestando atención.

Edward tomó tres huevos y los rompió en el mismo plato, maldiciendo cuando uno de los huevos salió negro. Bella le dijo que debía tirarlo todo a la basura puesto que ya que todo estaba mezclado y uno de los huevos estaba podrido, sería peligroso. Luego de botar los tres huevos, Edward tomó dos platos hondos más y procedió a romper los tres huevos en cada uno de los platos; ningún huevo podrido salió esta vez.

Bella intentó entablar una ligera conversación pero Edward estaba muy concentrado en su tarea como para distraerse con _chácharas._ Bella sacudió su cabeza divertida y sólo esperó que se apurara pues realmente tenía hambre y ya iban tarde para lo que fuera que Alice había planeado.

Edward tomó un sartén y colocó un poco de aceite en éste antes de colocarlo sobre la hornilla eléctrica. Procedió entonces a colocar azúcar y vainilla en el plato donde había mezclado los huevos. Bella intentó advertirle a su novio sobre el aceite quemándose pero él la interrumpió con un movimiento de sus manos, no se lo tomó personal pero el olor a quemado se estaba poniendo peor. Edward no estaba reaccionando al olor, lo que significaba que no estaba respirando, ella rodó los ojos de nuevo. Él tomó tres rebanadas de pan apenas tocándolas en la mezcla de huevo y las colocó en el sartén.

Se giró para mirar a Bella con una sonrisa triunfante. Bella aplaudió sarcásticamente antes de señalar:-Un huevo una hubiera sido suficiente, y los panes se están quemando.-Edward se giró a velocidad vampírica y sacó los panes del sartén y luego retiró el sartén de la hornila.

-¡¿Cómo se pudieron quemar tan rápido?! Apenas las acabo de poner.-Exclamó impresionado e irritado.

Bella rió suavemente. Edward ha sido un vampiro por tanto tiempo que hacer algo tan mundano como cocinar, lo superaba.

-Suele suceder. El sartén estaba muy caliente y el pan no estaba lo suficientemente mojado. Cuando se hacen tostadas a la francesa, se supone que debes empapar el pan en el huevo y luego colocarlo en el sartén. No se supone que lo coloques con tanto tiempo de anticipación sobre la hornilla. Además, tarda como cinco minutos cocinándose cuando la hornilla no está tan caliente. Prendiste la hornilla muy temprano y en su máxima capacidad, por eso se quemaron tan rápido.-Él la miró como si ella le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. La mente de Bella se desvió brevemente hacia cuántos idiomas podía hablar Edward con fluidez.

Edward botó los panes y estaba por hacer lo mismo con los huevos pero Bella lo detuvo.-Ven, déjame enseñarte cómo se hace.

Bella le bajó el calor a la hornilla y entonces tomó dos rebanadas de pan y una botella de leche.-La próxima vez sólo bates un huevo con un poco de leche, un poco de azúcar y un poco de vainilla. Lo mezclas todo con un tenedor y luego hundes el pan en esta mezcla- enseñó ella mientras lo hacía. Edward asintió y tomó notas mentales acerca de todo.-Ahora que los panes están bien mojados los colocas en el sartén.- Hizo lo que dijo y luego colocó el sartén en la hornilla.-Ahora no pre-calenté el sartén porque ya estaba caliente de antes, pero usualmente se debe calentar un poco antes de colocar el pan, si no tardará más en cocinarse. Sólo asegúrate que el carlo no esté al máximo y que el aceite no se esté quemando.

En un período entre cinco y diez minutos ella tenía hechas y servidas sus tostadas .- Siempre coloco azúcar encima de ellas cuando las sirvo en el plato.-Añadió una cucharada de azúcar y procedió a comerse su obra maestra.

Edward asintió y se sentó a su lado observándola comer, tal y como ha hecho tantas veces antes. Él seguía pensando en todas las cosas a las que se le debían prestar atención al cocinar. Cuando era humano, las normas de la sociedad de ese momento dictaban que las mujeres eran quienes se encargaban de las tareas del hogar: cocinar, limpiar, cuidar a los niños, etc. Nunca intentó aprender a cocinar, estaba muy ocupado en querer convertirse en soldado y luego la pandemia de influenza atacó y se encontraba muy enfermo.

La risa de Bella lo trajo de nuevo al presente.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa confundida:-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Finalmente he encontrado algo que no puedes hacer.

Edward acompañó sus risas.-Si, bueno, no creo que vaya a cocinar para ti en el futuro cercano. Disculpa por el pan y el huevo malgastado- Hizo una nota mental para comprarlos. Le preguntaría a Esme primero por las marcas adecuadas, no quería fallar de nuevo.

Bella se encogió de hombros e hizo una nota mental de ir el día siguiente y comprar más, además tenía que hacer mercado de todas maneras.

Cuando terminó y lavó su plato y guardó la mezcla sobrante en la nevera (heladera), rápidamente subió las escaleras para lavarse los dientes y tomar su chaqueta (chamarra/cazadora). Como dice el dicho "mujer prevenida vale por dos".

-¿Listo para irte?-Le preguntó Bella una vez que lo alcanzó abajo y él asintió.

Alice los recibió alegremente, ella había visto los contratiempos de Edward en la cocina pero pensó que sería divertido no decirle nada. Sin embargo, le advirtió que si él iba para casa de Bella iban a llegar tarde.

 _Eso le enseñará a que pare pensar que puede hacerlo todo._ Fue el recibimiento mental de Rosalie.

Todos estaban listos para irse. Iban una sección privada de las tierras donde se encontraba la casa, donde había un río con una orilla lo suficientemente grande para recostarse y descansar. El lugar era lo suficientemente seguro y recluido que podrían disfrutar del sol sin atraer la atención sobre ellos.

Alice se sentó al lado de Bella una vez llegaron al río.-Escuché que hubo algunos percances con tu desayuno.-Edward se quejó con un gruñido y Bella soltó una risita.

-Escuchaste bien. Aparentemente Edward no sabe cocinar.

Todos se rieron y Emmett añadió:- Así que no es tan perfecto después de todo.

-Supongo que no-respondió con una risita. Sin embargo, para Bella, él siempre sería perfecto. Y una vez que la hubiera transformado, esa imperfección ni siquiera importaría porque ella ya no necesitaría comer.

Edward conectó su mirada con la de ella desde su posición en el agua y le guiñó un ojo. Ella guiñó de vuelta y con una sonrisa satisfecha cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol hiciera su trabajo.

* * *

 **Como sé que no todas me leen desde el mismo país, intenté en dos palabras colocar el sinónimo de otros países. Por ejemplo. La palabra "chaqueta" se usa en venezuela y no sé en qué otros paises, pero sé que no todas entenderán, por lo que puse entre paréntesis "chamarra, cazadora" no se me ocurren otras formas de decirle ahora.**

 **Lo mismo sucede con la nevera, en venezuela es nevera, supongo que en otros paises es heladera.**

 **Espero que les guste este one shot y el otro!.**

 **Un abrazo!**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **6.09.2018.**


End file.
